Uncomfortable
by Moon's Smile
Summary: When a very shy, eye-patched girl and a very violent, crowd-hating skylark get locked in a closet together, things are bound to go terribly wrong. –TYL; 1896


**Hi. My first 1896 fic ever. Go easy on me. **

**I obviously don't own the awesomeness that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And I'm sincerely sorry for the possible OOC-ness...**

* * *

Uncomfortable

It's close to midnight and the Vongola mansion has never been livelier. Drunken idiots, bottles constantly being popped; Vongola Decimo has given up trying to tame his unruly guests because it never works. Out of everyone: his guardians, the Varia (God bless them), the Cavallone family, and the rest of his friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi is lucky if he gets out of his twenty-fifth birthday party alive.

And one Hibari Kyouya is less than elated at the idiocy the guests are emitting. He questions why he even came to that herbivore's party. Something about "honoring the Tenth", Gokudera Hayato had stammered.

But as of now, tipsy guests are the least of Hibari's worries.

"Hi–Hibari-san…" a timid voice calls out, strained and hoarse. Chrome Dokuro shifts nervously, hands busy pushing down the skirt of her very lavender gown (that pineapple said it "compliments her eyes magically"). Hibari also shifts, maneuvering his hands to lean on the wall, one palm on either side of her head. Cheeks flushed, with a wide purple eye, she looks up at him, and he mentally curses.

Their current situation: locked in one of the utility closets in the mansion. Hibari's hands are itching to grab his tonfas and break the damn door down, but unfortunately, the closet is too cramped for him to even move. And if he does, he will be squished against the very being of Chrome Dokuro. Great. This is already far too close to Dokuro than he has ever wanted to be.

She looks rather small in his sight, and a broomstick is digging into his side. Suddenly, it's very warm, and he is urged to shed his blazer. For a moment, he removes his hands from the wall and shrugs off his coat, throwing it on the floor. Instantly, Chrome Dokuro keeps her eye stray from his face, crimson painting her otherwise pale skin. She looks intimidated, frightened even, like a little puppy. Again, he curses. He's pressed even closer to her because of his movements. Wonderful.

He recalls he was pushed into this closet unexpectedly and locked in it, by whom, he doesn't know. (This must be a horrible day for him; he _never_ lets himself be caught off guard.) But whoever it was, he will die a very slow and excruciatingly painful death at the hands of Hibari Kyouya himself. But Hibari has a feeling that the bucking bronco has something to do with this. _"Lighten up, Kyouya!"_ Cavallone Decimo once said annoyingly.

Dino _will_ die, and Hibari will make sure of it.

"I'll bite him to death," he hotly mutters under his breath; Dokuro instantly turns her face away, sweat glistening on her skin and very nervous hands fidgeting. Steely gray eyes glare a hole into the wall.

He hates herbivores. And crowding.

So this is the absolute _worst_ situation for Hibari Kyouya.

He keeps a straight face, as usual, to hide his inner irritation. She fails to feign keenness, because he can practically taste the discomfort she is emanating just from her facial features.

There's a distastefulness in his mouth as she parts her lips to speak, but no words come out. "Speak up, herbivore," he demands, clenching and unclenching his hands pressed against the wall.

Her mouth opens again, and it seems the question tumbles out before she can stop it. "Wha–what…should we d–do…?" She reminds him of a high school girl, a foolish teenager confessing her love to the man of her dreams.

Oh yeah, Cavallone _will_ die.

He looks away; she again adjusts her gown, because it is riding up her thighs. He refuses to look down at her because, well, he is a _guy_. And she is a _girl_. And he is currently pressed against her in a very _small_ closet. He really does not want to do anything he might regret.

Despite everyone's opinion of Hibari Kyouya, and how he comes off, he is still a _man_, and men have their needs. Yes, Hibari Kyouya has human urges.

She tries to fidget once again, but this just causes them to press closer against each other; Hibari now feels too much of Chrome Dokuro, gentle, smooth, and subtle curves indented against him. Skirt dangerously high, gown shaping her figure like second skin, pale body gleaming in a slight sheen of sweat, and lips gently parted; he practically feels her heart booming an earthquake in her chest. And that broomstick is not making things any better.

He tries to dismiss the fact that Dokuro looks particularly vulnerable as of now, lips quivering, violet eye wide, legs exposed, cheeks brushed with red; again, Hibari Kyouya is a _man_. And Hibari Kyouya is a predator, a carnivore. She is the prey, an herbivore.

The bucking horse did once claim that Dokuro has a "thing" for Hibari…

The temperature rises; she tries to move again and her skirt goes even higher on her thighs. Hibari curses.

"_Fucking bronco_. I'll bite him to death."

It's not like Hibari was ever a _good _boy, anyway.

* * *

"Alright, whose bright idea was it?" Vongola Decimo enters the hallway after detaching himself from a very drunk Bianchi. A few minutes ago the brunette noticed that his guardians, along with Haru, Kyouko, and Dino, were nowhere to be found. And now he has found them, crouched down with ears pressed against the door of one of the utility closets.

Dino shushes his little brother with a finger. "Ssh, Tsuna! They'll hear us!" The blonde gives a curt nod and resumes gluing his face against the wood.

Tsuna resists face palming, and instead sighs. "It was your idea, wasn't it, Dino-san?"

Dino looks back at Tsuna and gives an expression of confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Tsuna?"

"Locking Chrome and Hibari-san in a closet, together," Tsuna deadpans, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Dino holds his hands up in defense; Gokudera detaches his attention from the door and focuses it onto his boss. "In the bucking horse's defense, the sexual tension going on between Hibari and Dokuro was starting to grate on my nerves." After giving his opinion, the Storm returns staring at the door, ears perked up.

"Thank you, Gokudera!" Dino claps his hands together, and the rest of the crowd, namely Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Kyouko, Haru, and Mukuro, scold him to be quiet.

A very cold voice sounds from behind Vongola Decimo, "You mean you didn't realize that Hibari and Chrome had a thing going on, Dame Tsuna?" Reborn chastises, leaning down comfortably next to Haru and pressing his ear to the door as well.

The lively Kyouko then pipes, "Chrome-chan really likes Hibari-san. She told me herself!"

"And I thought this was a good chance to get Kyouya to finally make a move," Cavallone finishes, as proud as ever.

Despite himself, Tsuna crouches down next to Kyouko and mutters, "You do know you'll be bitten to death, right, Dino-san?"

With a fist on his chest, Dino proudly proclaims, "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

It goes silent; there's no sound coming from the closet. With a pout, Haru quips, "Did they fall asleep?"

With a furrowed brow, Dino sighs, "I don't think s–" He doesn't get to finish before the door slams open, causing the eavesdroppers to fall flat on their faces in the closet, right next to Hibari's feet. Tonfas out, lips glowing red, shirt ripped open, slate eyes glinting with murder, and bloodlust rising, Hibari smiles maniacally at the poor souls squirming on the floor.

A nervous chuckle from Vongola Decimo, "H–Hibari-san!" And then a sheepish yet guilty smile.

Chrome eyes them with embarrassment, surprise, and pity, face redder than ever, skirt hitching high on her legs, skin slick with sweat, sleeves falling off her shoulders, and teeth biting her very bruised lips.

Yamamoto laughs heartily, hand scratching the back of his head, "Looks like you had fun, Hibari!"

From his spot on the floor, Dino tries (albeit fails) to pat his student on the back. "Nice job, Kyouya!"

Mukuro gives a 'kufufu' and has a dangerous shimmer in his dual-colored eyes. "Hibari-kun is finally making a move on my Chrome-chan, is he?"

Hibari, angrier than ever, lets his psychotic, blood-thirsty grin spread wider on his lips.

"I'll bite _all_ of you to _fucking death_."

* * *

_A few days later…_

Vongola's Cloud Guardian enters Decimo's office with less enthusiasm and more irritation. The herbivore called for a very important meeting.

To the skylark's utter anger, along with the other guardians, the pineapple head _and_ Cavallone Decimo were present at said meeting. And as if planned, Chrome Dokuro enters a millisecond after the Cloud, and her cheeks tint with pink.

Decimo smiles and greets, "Welcome." Hibari gives a little 'hmph', and he feels the suggestive stares being given to him by everyone in the room, even the Lightning.

The bucking horse gives a tinkling laugh, and asks in a joking matter, "So…have you guys had sex yet?"

The female Mist's face turns into a tomato, and the skylark readies his tonfas.

"Get ready to be bitten to death, Cavallone."

Tsuna almost faints with the amount of damage inflicted to the mansion due to Hibari's 'wrath'. He literally passes out when he sees the bill for the repairs.

* * *

**Because it was fun writing Hibari in a closet...**

**I'm looking for feedback, so leave me a review. :)**


End file.
